<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Fang: Kenshin by OneEyedRiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172099">Iron Fang: Kenshin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot'>OneEyedRiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Rowdy Australian Empress, Scrawny Shinobi, Tall Boi Cajun Cowboy Ogre, Yet Another DMFD Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Plum Rice Balls, which is still being worked on.</p><p>This followed the Adventures... or mis adventures of Empress Kenshin Ikari and her Rag Tag Group. Not all is light however...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron Fang: Kenshin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.N: Dragon Marked for Death, Empress, Shinobi and the Ogre species and anything in DMFD are owned by Inti Creates. Kenshin and Banjo are owned by me. Benizakura is owned by Lupine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Iron Fang: Kenshin</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Chapter 1</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    What a filthy place. A cold, damp, and filthy cell where a young man sat. He had white hair, which was rather untamed. A small gash was cut across his cheek. As he kept the lower part of his mouth hidden with his red scarf, he looked down at his crimson Dragon Scars. Iron shackles were around his ankles. He closed his violet eyes, softly sighing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I guess this is our last moment on Remlia…” he said to himself. “Heh… I can die happy for our own crimes…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    He seemed to chuckle to himself as if he were happy to embrace this supposed death. Next to his cell was another one. Inside wasn’t another Shinobi, but a female who had a scarred face. A large jagged scar was cut deep across her face as well as an X-shaped one on the side of her cheek. Her arms were shackled and an iron collar was around her neck, covered by her tattered cloak. Her hair was white, much like the Shinobi, but shorter and a bit more spiky. She had two braided pigtails as well, tied off by two dragon-shaped ribbons. Upon her head was a horned crown. She wore a black top and a short skirt. On her feet were long greave-like boots. She had various piercings on her ears and on her navel. She had one normal arm and a Dragon Arm, which had a muzzle on it for some reason. However, this figure was asleep, or acting as if she were asleep. That was when two Pagnas guards slowly opened her cell door, which opened with a loud creak. Their armoured boots clanged against the stony floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, Kenshin Ikari!” one of them bellowed. “Time to rise and shine! You and your partner are going to be executed!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The other guard glanced at his partner and then at this person called Kenshin. Heslowly walked over to her, gently pushing her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sir, I think she is dead…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bullshit…!” the other guard hissed. He walked over to the Dragonblood, poking her in the belly with the blunt end of his spear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Feeling that poke, Kenshin, as she was named, slowly woke up. Giving the two a sleepy look, she fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh for fuck’s sake…” the one guard hissed as he rolled his eyes and rubbed the side of his face. That was when he took his spear again and gave her a whack on the head. This was followed by a rather loud yelp. Kenshin would have rubbed the top of her head if she could, but her arms were shackled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wha d’fuck waf dat for?” she slurred in a sleepy manner. She soon felt herself being picked up by the other guard, a spear pointed at her back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shut up and walk…” he sighed. He didn’t seem like he was demanding, but more-so annoyed. “We go through this all the damn time with you and that scrawny shithead partner of yours!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    With a groggy look, Kenshin gave a huge yawn, showing her draconian features, her fangs. Rubbing a hand under her nose to wipe some mucus away, she slowly closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ofey…” she muttered, still in a sleepy daze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go get her partner, Olan! Pretty sure he will be a bit more cooperative than she is!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ay, Sir!” Giving one glare to Kenshin, Olan, as his name was, dashed off to the other cell.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Back in the other cell, the Shinobi opened his eyes. He had a small grimace on his face as he overheard what was going on. That was when he heard his cell door unlock. Olan walked over to the Shinobi and aimed his spear towards him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get up, Benizakura! Both of you are going to have a good ‘<em>nap</em>’ afterwards!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Without a word, Benizakura slowly got to his feet. His feet were shackled, but they did let him move somewhat. He lowered his head, slowly walking towards the guard. Olan, lacking a shred of patience, thrusted the pointed end of his spear onto Beni’s torso. Beni winced a bit as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get movin’! I’ve had enough shit with your partner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The Shinobi remained silent. A sigh escaped his lips as he bowed his head into his scarf. This room, however, was dark and dingy. Small rats scurried about as they squeezed their chubby bodies into the small cracks of the walls. Beni shuffled a bit as he lifted his head, his violet eyes focusing on a large figure wearing the same armour as Olan and his captain. However, this figure had their face concealed and was extremely tall. The Shinobi took a huge breath and exhaled slowly. His heart was racing. His mouth was dry.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Boss, be okay. Please be okay. I pray to Atruum you are okay…” he said under his breath, hoping the large figure did not notice him. However, Olan gave Beni a glare.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your wench of a partner will be coming. Those drugs help her cooperate more. However, this is your last day on this wonderful world, you Dragonblood bastard!!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni remained silent. However, he could hear armoured footsteps approaching. In came Olan’s captain, and with a very woozy Kenshin. Kenshin could barely hold herself up. She staggered a bit as she flopped into Beni’s arms. The Shinobi held her close and looked into her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Easy there, Boss…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kenshin snorted as she drooled a bit, trying to hold herself up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fank… fa… fank yew Beniz…” she slurred. Beni gave her a small smile and nodded. His shackled leg chains clanked a bit as he held the Empress in support.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The captain stood near the large figure with Olan crossing his arms. The two guards shot a glare at the duo while the other one remained composed, not even showing any emotion. That was when he raised a large hand and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Cap’n Roark… Olan. If it's okay wit’ ya… I am gon’ go forth wit’ their execution…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni gave a rather smug grin from under his scarf as Kenshin staggered into Beni’s arms. She closed her crimson eyes, shivering a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “<em>Shii-it…</em> fawck…” she muttered. “I feel like<strong> shiiiit…!</strong>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Silence, wench!” Olan bellowed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kenshin, with her woozy nature, swaggered a bit as she looked over at Olan. She held up a shaky hand and lifted up her middle finger at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Naafff…” she gurgled, “Fauck ye…w!” She attempted to spit in his face, only to have her saliva just trail down her chin. “Fuuccck my head…!” she complained.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Roark, as the captain was named, turned to face the larger guard and nodded. He glanced back at the two, sighing. Putting his hands at his side, he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go have fun with them! Please dispose of their bodies afterwards, unless you care we watch their untimely deaths!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The large figure put a large hand on Beni and hoisted up the Empress with his other hand, slinging her over his shoulder. He shot a cold glare at Roark, then looked the other way, not changing his expression.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I prefer workin’ alone…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Roark furrowed his brow and gave a light shrug. Olan remained silent as he nudged his captain gently in the ribs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I trust his words, but something smells off with that big guy. Maybe the smell of the prisoners he’s killed in the past is still on his hands…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Who knows, Olan? Either way, those two will be out of our hair. I am pretty fucking tired of their fun and games. So many coins and relics lost to their hands…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Olan threw out his hands, scoffing softly. Looking back at Roark, he closed his eyes and snickered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s celebrate with some ale at the local pub!” He put an arm around his captain. Roark gave a rather crafty smile and took up his partner’s offer. This seemed like a great deal and a perfect celebration.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Back with the larger guard, he led Beni to a dark room that housed two bipedal horse-like creatures. They appeared like a mixture of a kangaroo with the head of a horse. One of them lowered its head and consumed the hay that was strewn across the floor. The other one flicked its ears and waved its long and slender tail. The large guard placed Kenshin on one of the horse creatures’ saddles. He stared over at Beni and slowly pulled off his helmet. Giving his head a shake, the figure had green skin, pointed ears—one was missing the tip of it—and shining red eyes. On his forehead was a horn. This figure was an Ogre, just like the random ones that were all over the world of Remila. He huffed as he grabbed a large leather sack and draped it on one of the horse creatures. Beni gave a huge grin and threw out one arm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Banjo!” he called out. He then looked over at Kenshin, who fell asleep again. The Shinobi walked over to the Empress and parted her bangs away from her face. “Boss really looks like shit here…” he softly said in a worried tone. “Makes me wonder what they gave her…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “‘Nuff chit chat, Beni. Chief will recover soon after th’ effects wear off. I wanna git outta here ‘fore we get our asses in trouble. Plus, I’d rather get out of this stinkin’ armour. Y’dun know how hard it is to find somethin’ this size.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Shinobi rubbed the back of his head as he gave a feeble laugh. He climbed or so the best he could with his legs being shackled, on one of the horses where Kenshin was. Making sure she was safe and could stay on top of it, he closed his eyes, sighing. He looked over at the tall Ogre and grabbed the reins.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It was hell. We were there for four days. I couldn’t see Boss, but she raised some hell or from what I could hear. Seeing her in her current state makes me worry…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    He glanced over at the Empress again. That was when Banjo gathered some more supplies that were in the room: their weapons, Beni’s kunai and Kenshin’s shortsword.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Those two guards ain’t sharp. After all, They didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was in that disguise…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    He soon climbed on the other horse and guided it out of the room. Beni said nothing as his followed the Ogre’s. Soon, all three, Empress, Shinobi, and their Ogre friend, road out of that hellscape prison, past the snowy regions and soon to a small forest clearing. Banjo hopped off his horse and gave it a soft pat on the head. He walked over to Kenshin and Beni’s horse and pulled them off. Motioning for Beni to sit on the grass, he cracked his knuckles, which gave a rather loud popping noise.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Uh, Banjo?” he asked. “You gonna beat me up or somethin’? That ain’t like you… You helped u…” He was cut short as the Ogre kneeled down to the Shinobi’s level and gently grasped Beni’s legs with his hands. He then broke the chains of Beni’s shackles. He walked over to Kenshin and broke the chain off her Dragon Cannon. Looking over at her neck, he shook his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Seems like it’s a collar. I ain’t gonna mess wit’ it. Anyway, ya two stay here. I wanna get outta these clothes and into my own.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni just stared at Banjo and then at his feet. They were free from their shackles. Walking over to Kenshin, he held her up, putting her arm around him to support her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Boss, everything will be fine. We’re far from them… for now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Banjo soon returned. He was wearing a long duster coat along with an under vest and tattered shirt beneath his coat. A red scarf was tied around his neck and a battered, beaten hat was on his head. He had on a pair of tan-coloured pants and heavy boots on his feet. Strapped on his back was a greatsword.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anyway, let’s go mosey an…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Banjo was soon cut off by a rumbling stomach. Beni glanced over at Kenshin and gave a soft snicker. He lightly poked her belly with his index finger. He was lucky she was in her vegetative state. Kenshin only could mutter a grunt in response to the Shinobi.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Someone’s hungry…” he playfully crowed. Soon, his belly responded to Kenshin’s. Beni paused for a moment and looked down at his stomach.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I guess being locked up for nearly a week made us hungry…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Banjo rolled his eyes. The Ogre pulled up his scarf and placed it over his mouth. He tipped down his hat and turned his back, then motioned for Beni to follow him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “There is a small town nearby. Let’s get somethin’ to eat and then find a place to camp. Knowin’ things, we may be classed as fugitives…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Heading to a small town and inside a tavern, all three sat down at a barrel-like table. Kenshin slumped herself on top of the table as she drooled a bit. Beni tried to sit her up as Banjo just guzzled down a large mug of ale. Setting it on the table, he stared at the two.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I got ya two a huge portion of food. Sadly after this, we are gonna be roughin’ it outside.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was when some human chefs carted their course out. Various foods of course such as mutton legs, large hunks of roasted meat, boiled octopus, tentacles and some skewered meat and vegetables. There were many other foods as well. So much one could eat. Beni’s eyes lit up as he glanced at the Empress. Kenshin just blankly stared at the food. She grabbed some of the mutton legs and one of the tentacles. Staring at both, she opened her mouth, showing her large. sharp fangs. and devoured the tentacle, letting it slide down her throat. She gave a satisfied look as she took a huge bite of the mutton.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni raised an eyebrow as he snatched up some of the roasted meat and skewered vegetables. He downed his share in a ravenous manner. Banjo just ignored the two Dragonbloods gorging themselves silly. He took another sip of his ale, watching the two wolf down every single scrap of food. After a while there were piles of bones from the mutton and meat and piles of bowls from the boiled octopus. Both the Empress and Shinobi leaned back, feeling rather satisfied and well-stuffed. Both of their bellies were well-rounded, much like the water fruit that grew in Sica forest. Kenshin gave off a rather large belch, which caused every patron in the tavern to stare at her. Not giving any care in the world, she gave her full stomach a small rub.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Shinobi rubbed his full belly and exhaled a happy soft sigh. He looked over at Kenshin and chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Heh, ya look like you are pregnant…” he chortled. Wondering how Kenshin would react, he whistled softly in an innocent manner.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shuff d’fuwck up, Beenzzi,” she slurred. Even though she was still in her woozy state, it didn’t stop her from making some smartass remark to her partner. Banjo gave a soft sigh and dropped a large sack of gold on the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay… enough ya two. Let’s high tail it outta here. Ain’t sure how ya two are gonna be movin’.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni held his rounded belly and walked over to the Empress. As he hoisted her up, he groaned a bit from being full. Kenshin, who was full as well, held up her Dragon Cannon and poked Beni in the side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Beenn <em>Beeennzzi</em>…” she slurred as she let off a large yawn, displaying her jagged fangs. Her eyes were getting rather heavy and her body went limp. She fell asleep. Beni gave a soft laugh, yet a soft groan due to how his belly felt. The three left the tavern and the town, hoping they would not be noticed. Banjo found a small clearing in the forest and sat down on a fallen log. Beni placed Kenshin against another log, where her body slumped down. He then sat next to her, holding his stomach. Kenshin, however, was sleeping, making a loud snoring sound. Banjo got to his feet and went to gather some wood for a campfire. The Shinobi stared up at the sky. It was nearing dusk.The sky turned an orange-reddish hue as the sun set.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This was one hell of a day…” he said to himself, “Glad Banjo bailed Boss and I out… It ain’t the first time.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    He stared at the Dragon Scars that were part of his legs, their eyes gleaming a red hue, which seemed to match the red part of his greaves. The cuffs from the broken chains of his shackles remained around his ankles. He would either ask Banjo or Kenshin later to break those as well. At least it felt better to walk, unlike his small shuffles when his legs were shackled. He suddenly felt something in his lap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Looking down at his lap was Kenshin, more-so having her body slumped on his lap, much like a large dog being with its master. Despite the drooling and snoring, Beni found this cute. Now if he said this when she was not drugged up, he would have had his face punched or a nose flicked, that or her Dragon Cannon biting his rear end. He softly laughed at these antics that they have. Being with Kenshin and Banjo made them feel like a tightly knit family. Kenshin did employ Banjo as their personal bodyguard and didn’t care if he was a big Ogre man or not. Something seemed to shine off that Ogre, as if he were something else before. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe Banjo had his own view on life and decided to go his own way. Most Ogres don’t wear what Banjo wears, nor were they just slightly shorter than how most were. Banjo was indeed an enigma, from his beaten adventurer hat to the red scarf that he wore over his mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you Banjo…” Beni said to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Banjo soon returned with an arm full of wood and plopped them on the grass. Beni glanced up at the Ogre and gave a rather sheepish grin, showing his teeth. He had some fangs, but not a mouth full of them like Kenshin. Dragonbloods tend to have fangs, just the size of their teeth differ. Banjo simply gave the Shinobi a nod and sat down across from the two.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Y’all thank me t’much fer savin’ yer asses… Dun’ worry… Get some sleep, Okay? We be hittin’ the road in the mornin’. We are on th’run. Who knows… They think ya two might be dead.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni gave a small nod as he looked down at Kenshin. She was asleep, snoring very well, loudly. Beni placed a hand on Kenshin’s back as he closed his eyes. He soon drifted off to sleep, sitting up. Banjo, however, tipped down his hat over his eyes, placed his large green hands in his lap and lowered his head. He soon drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    In the middle of the night, Kenshin woke up. Slowly lifting her head up, as well as her body, she looked over at Beni who was asleep sitting up. The Empress did not say a word about how she was passed out in his lap. Her head was throbbing with pain as she got to her feet. Wobbling a bit, she grunted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “F-fuck…” she said softly. Closing her crimson eyes and pursing her lower lip, she walked past her slumbering teammates and looked up at the night sky through the tangled trees. Fireflies danced in the night as they flickered their lights, which mixed in with the stars, much like a nightly tango. She morphed her Dragon Cannon into a regular, scaly clawed hand and held her head. It was throbbing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Damn bastards, I’ll fuckin’ rip their balls off. Bloody wankers…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni opened one eye. He overheard Kenshin mumbling softly. Getting on his feet, he walked over to the Empress. Putting his arms to his sides, he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Boss? What are ya doin’ up? Everything okay?” he asked with a rather concerned look. Kenshin overheard him and glanced over her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes at him as if she was annoyed for his existence, she scoffed softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Imma fine, Beni. Shut up, K? Yer voice is givin’ me a headache!!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Shinobi laughed softly as he placed his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he gave her a small smile, knowing she was okay.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Seems like whatever they given you fucked you up. You seem fine now… If…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was cut off by Kenshin who just walked past him. She gave him a soft punch on his shoulder and glared at him, showing a rather coy grin and displaying her fangs. The Shinobi rubbed his arm and gave a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Beni, ‘nuff chit chat… I ain’t in th’ mood to be talkin’ or care what happened. Either way, let’s get some shut eye! Well ya two. I’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye out fer anythin’.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Beni gave a nod as he sat back down on the log. He gave a yawn and threw out his arms in a stretch and relaxed himself. Kenshin, however, wrapped herself in her cloak and leaned herself against a tree. Looking up at the sky, they found that the moon was a crescent shape. Kenshin still wondered why her head throbbed. It would go away in the morning, or so she hoped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The next morning, Kenshin was already awake with Banjo. Beni slowly woke up. He yawned as he slowly got onto his feet. He picked up his kunai and placed it in his belt. Kenshin strapped her short sword on her back as Banjo tipped down his hat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Chief,” the Ogre Man called out, “let’s get goin’. Dun’ wanna be sittin’ here long.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kenshin was pretty much gazing up at the sky, chewing on a bamboo twig between her fangs. Closing one eye, she glanced over at Banjo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “<em>So?</em>” she quipped. “Whatcha mean?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Ogre crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head. He took a deep breath, then looked up at her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It ain’t safe. Them asshats may think ya two are dead, but if we keep sittin’ here, others may find out an’ give ‘em where we are.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Empress stared at Banjo and crossed her arms over her chest. Not saying anything, she turned her back, tapping the scaled claw hand of her deformed Dragon Scar the side of her cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I dun’ fear ‘em, but if ya say so… we can get goin’. I ain’t sure where t’go. Guess whatever th’ wind takes us at our beck n’ call! C’mon boyos! Whaddya say! Shall we get our asses movin’?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Banjo grimaced from under his scarf. Beni threw out his arm and gave a wide smile. Both men stood in front of the Empress.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oi!” they both yelled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s what I wanna hear from ya! Ya have th’ guts!!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    With that, all three set off on foot and onto their new horizons, on the run from being captured again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TBC</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>